


warmth*

by doriananders



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriananders/pseuds/doriananders
Summary: doug and xavier watched the room; they’re still trying to work out existing with each other.





	warmth*

Doug had a look of what could only be described as  _consternation_ on his face, shifting back and forth in his seat restlessly. It was almost like he was re-adjusting himself back into consciousness, trying to come back into being aware of himself.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The words blurted out of Xavier’s mouth. His spine locked up as they spilled out, too pointed, too aggressive. He was lying against the arm of their couch while credits rolled, robe tied across his waist haphazardly, feet strewn in Doug’s lap.

Doug’s hands fell from where he was holding on to Xavier’s feet, and that  _look_  crossed Doug’s face. That brief reaction of hurt that made Xavier shrivel into himself.

“He was just just… He was so sad.” It was Doug’s  _eyes_  that always got to him, so expressive and open. He always looked like he would offer you everything. It made Xavier squirm. “All he wanted was to make everyone happy.”

Xavier swung his legs around to sit upright, settling himself in against Doug’s side, an arm tossed around his shoulders. His stomach twisted as Doug flinched at the first touch before Doug fell into him; everything relaxed, Doug’s ever-present warmth familiar against him.

“Maybe that was the point, no? You can’t  _make_ anyone happy.”

“I just didn’t like it. I didn’t like you laughing at him.”

Xavier let the silence sit, before turning his head to press a kiss onto Doug’s head. He was due for another buzz, his short hairs tickling at Xavier’s nose. He was always so quick to fold in against Xavier, to be held, and comforted. It couldn’t be said that Xavier was skilled at providing comfort, he’d never been able to provide soft words, but he was trying, learning. For Doug. 

 

* * *

  

* in every sense of the word


End file.
